Reversing The Madness
by Lord Ravenhood
Summary: When four teenagers who lead very different lives and are internet friends somehow get exchanged to the same school it is inevitable that chaos will ensure. But who are those twelve kids who act like they run the school? Why do they have some sort of problem with the new students? - Reversestuck/Bloodswap & Highschool AU


_== Be the coolkid in trouble._

That's you. You're the coolkid and you are in a shit load of trouble right now. You watch as your Bro paces back and fourth in front of you as you sit on the couch eating your cereal. Your Bro had found your report card which you had hidden this morning and now he's super pissed.

You'll admit hiding your report card in the Fruit Loops was a bad idea but you panicked. You heard your Bro's heavy footsteps coming down the stairs so you shoved the letter into the cereal box. You knew your Bro wouldn't touch the Fruit Loops since they're yours.

You had quickly grabbed your bowl and plopped down on the living room couch, flipping the tv to Comedy Central. Your plan was going pretty damn well until you realized that you had forgotten to put the cereal box away. That's when your Bro had shouted your name.

"Johnathan fucking Strider! You better explain yourself right now!"

And that's where you are now, with your angry Bro pacing back and fourth in front of you. He has your report card in his hand and kept glancing over grades, his lips pressed into a tight white line.

He doesn't bother to hide how pissed he was at your grades and you don't bother to hide how much you didn't care. You knew your grades are shitty but that's because you didn't do anything in class, never did your homework, and caused a ruckus in your classes. You made crude jokes about your teachers right in their faces and pulled pranks on them. You are pretty sure your principal is getting tired of seeing your face in his office.

That school it's self is a complete joke.

"Tell me how you are failing _five_ classes." Your Bro stopped in front of you.

"When you don't do your work that's what happens." You make a mock sorry look at him before returning back to eating your cereal.

"John, this is not a joke you are going to fail this year for fucks sake! What will you say when your friends move on without you?!"

"I'll call them all douche bags for not failing with me."

Your Bro stared down at you for a few seconds. You stared back at him through your shades, flashing him a grin with a tooth missing.

"That's it we're moving out of this area and you're changing schools, little man." He walked out of the living and back into the kitchen.

"What?! I am not changing schools or moving!" Your eyebrows furrow in anger and you stand up from the couch, following him into the kitchen.

"Yes you are. If you're treating this school as a joke then I'm going to put you in a different school that is stricter. You'll have to work harder to pass and the punishments are stricter. And I know just the place."

You glare at him through your shades, clenching your hands into tight fists. Violence solves everything but you knew challenging your Bro to a strife right now is not going to fix a damn thing neither is challenging him to a pun war.

So you just walk out of the kitchen and up the stairs. You don't stomp no matter how much you want to since coolkids don't stomp, but you do slam your room door behind yourself to show how much you disapprove of his terrible decision.

You immediately go over to your computer and pull up Pesterchum. It seems that one of your chums is online. That's great because you really needed to vent to someone and Dave as heard about all of your problems before. He's your best bud although sometimes he can be a little unbearable to talk to especially when he goes on about sewing or some other girly shit.

- ectoGodhead [EG] began pestering turntechTherapist [TT] -

EG: hey dave quit your girly sewing

EG: i really gotta talk to you about something man

TT: good morning to you too, John.

TT: and sewing is not girly.

EG: yeah yeah whatever keeps your apple juice cold

EG: anyway dude my report card came today

EG: and bro found it

TT: considering the shitty amount of effort you seem put into your school work i can infer that your bro was not happy.

EG: you bet your sweet ass he wasnt

EG: im failing five classes

TT: wow that's a new record for you.

TT: i'm proud of you, John.

EG: nice to know you keep track of my failures

EG: and i dont need your sarcasm

TT: as your friend it's only my job to keep track of your failures.

EG: wow thanks

EG: but thats not the problem here dude

EG: my bro is making me move and go to a new school thats hella stricter

TT: oh no man that sounds absolutely horrible. i'm glad i'm not in your situation.

TT: well, it seems like our time together will have to be cut short.

EG: is it because of your mother again

TT: when is it not because of her? i love her but the woman is not right in the head.

TT: she wants me to play fashion show with her again.

EG: gaaaaaay

TT: so are you but i don't say anything because i'm a good friend.

EG: fuck you

TT: i love you too man. no homo.

TT: goodbye and good luck.

EG: you too

- turntechTherapist [TT] ceased pestering ectoGodhead [EG] -

Alone again but feeling less irritated now that you got your manly feelings out to your best bro you lean back in your chair. You stare up at the posters that decorate your wall.

One of them is a poster of the movie Con Air starring Nicholas Cage. The movie is so shitty it's hilariously ironic and you fucking loved it. You have the utmost respect for Nicholas Cage for starring in such a horrible movie.

You get up from your chair and walk over to your bed. You throw yourself down on it with a grunt and wiggle underneath the blankets. You're glad today is a Saturday as that means you have all day to sleep in and you are feel really tired right now. Before you doze off you pull off your shades, don't want those babies to get ruined.

You hope your bro doesn't come in and try to cheer you up because you don't want to talk to him for the rest of the day. You sigh and close your eyes, thoughts about how awful your new school is going to be running through your head.

* * *

><p>I decided to try my hand at Homestuck. I'm not used to this second person pov but I'm sure I'll get the handle of it.<p>

The trolls will have swapped places with each other also but I won't give away who have swapped places with who. That will be a surprise.

-Lord


End file.
